Fifty Shades of Haizaki
by Canadino
Summary: When college journalist Kise Ryouta goes to interview young entrepreneur Haizaki Shougo, he encounters a man who is beautiful, brilliant, and intimidating. Unable to resist Kise's quiet beauty, wit, and independent spirit, Haizaki wants him; but so does photojournalist Aomine Daiki. Haizaki/Kise, Aomine/Kise, dub con, bad parody.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

The unfortunate meeting of Haizaki Shougo was the result of a coincidental substitution.

"I can't make the interview time today," Kuroko said bluntly when Kise picked up the phone, groggily struggling to figure out heads and tails of the conversation. "Can you cover it for me?" It wasn't like Kuroko to duck out the day of a meeting, but likewise, it wasn't like Kuroko so he probably had a good reason for it. Not to mention he loved the newspaper too much to shirk duty because he didn't want to go; the college print was perfect for someone who tended to stay in the background but also liked to write. Kuroko was a pro at being at headlining events without being spotted and writing spot-on articles afterwards. Kise blinked the sleep from his eyes; it was early enough warning and he had a soft spot for Kuroko anyway so he mumbled an agreement and that was that. It was too early in the morning to really dwell on it anyway so he thumbed a quick text to the paper's photojournalist about the change and fell back asleep.

Haizaki was a new-in-town business entrepreneur, specializing in cutting business deals, overseas manufacturing, and looking snappy in a steel gray suit. His office mirrored his apparent sharpness in attire, carefully arranged and neat. Even the potted plant near the door looked edgy, as if the blades of the leaves could sever. The room was cool, adequately lighted without being too overwhelming or too dim. In fact, everything looked right in its place besides a ditzy blonde college newspaper reporter sitting in front of Haizaki's desk and his photojournalist, a fussy, somewhat grumpy looking guy.

"I appreciate you coming here and taking some of your time," Haizaki said smoothly, a self-confident smirk on his face as he gazed down at them from his proud, chin-out expression. "Your names…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kise fumbled in his anxiety. It wasn't his first time interviewing, and he was normally very calm and collected and popular with the interviewees (he hadn't dabbled in modeling for nothing, and he was nosy, so very useful for the paper), but this guy did not only give off the vibes of a shrewd businessman, but also a hungry predator. "I'm Kise Ryouta, and this is my cameraman, Aomine Daiki."

"Pleased," Aomine grunted, not looking pleased at all as he slouched in his seat next to Kise, a hand over an expensive camera, courtesy of the newspaper. Aomine had not looked upset all morning, acting very casual and hustled Kise along to make the appointment, but once he'd entered Haizaki's office, he'd become similar to a sulky child.

"Pleasure to meet you…both of you…" A glint of pearly whites showed briefly as Haizaki offered a smirk. While on others, cornrows and piercings might make other men look less legitimate as corporate leaders, Haizaki maintained himself with an air of intensity and mystery. Clearly disinterested in Aomine, he settled his sights on Kise. "I understand you have some questions for me."

"Oh, yeah!" Kise shuffled his notes, keenly invested on keeping his eyes down. Haizaki had a dangerous demeanor to him, as if he'd want nothing more than to gobble up the college students in front of him before laying down for a nap. "Ah, um, first question…"

The interview dissolved into calm answers from Haizaki and nervous blubbers from Kise and ended with Aomine's unusually disinterested photo session, where he seemed determined to either blind Haizaki with his flashes or catch the man in unflattering positions. Kise was putting his things away, ready to run back to the newspaper office at school and cry to Kuroko about how he was inadequate to do anything when Haizaki spoke up.

"As this is a feature piece," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "why don't we make it look like I'm in touch with the community? Of course, I am…interested in working with people of your age, the next generation…" He could hardly be that much older than the two themselves, but Kise agreed instinctively. In his opinion, this was redemption; surely Haizaki had seen how unprofessional he was acting, dropping his paper and tripping over his tongue during the interview. There was nothing against having pictures of the interviewee with the interviewer, although the paper preferred candids. Aomine's glare darkened.

Haizaki had them against his desk, with the window as backdrop, the light a good symbol of the bright times ahead. Kise had gobbled up his words, nodding stupidly along. He offered Aomine's lens a dazzling, albeit naïve smile as Haizaki stood next to him. The young businessman cocked his head in Kise's direction as Aomine took aim, and slyly snaked an arm around Kise's waist.

The flash went off and before Kise could even blink the sparks from his eyes, Aomine had already reached over and pulled him away, saying quickly and gruffly, "We should go now. We've taken too much time out of Haizaki's schedule."

"Please," Haizaki said graciously, as Kise blinked in confusion. "Call me Shougo." This seemed directed to Kise only. He took the flustered blonde's hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss. "Have my number," he offered, handing the journalist a business card. "In case you need any more information for your story."

"Sure," Kise said, accepting it despite Aomine's glower behind him. Haizaki showed them out, watching them carefully as they gathered all their belongings in the waiting room. They were an amusing pair, he mused slowly, not missing the way Kise looked up expectedly at Aomine for approval and how Aomine watched for the blonde's mistakes and mussed up his hair as he scolded.

Haizaki smirked to himself and disappeared back into his office.

[=]

"It was a disaster!" Kise moaned, content with resting his head on the keyboard in the newspaper's main office, setting lines of gibberish on the screen in front of him. "Kuroko_cchi_, I know you were busy, but you should have taken it instead…"

"I was busy," Kuroko maintained, although he looked perfectly fine and had even come in on time. Aomine doubted Kuroko couldn't have made the interview and figured the inconspicuous reporter had instead decided to stay at home in bed with a particular two-toned idiot. "I'm sure you were alright," Kuroko continued, typing away and not paying Kise's sulking any mind. "You're pretty good at talking to people."

"But it was really bad today," Kise whined, a pout working its way on his face. "I bet he thought I was a total airhead. It was hard! He seemed so serious and professional. Aomine_cchi_, back me up!" He turned hopefully at Aomine, who was grumbling to himself as he transferred the pictures on his camera onto his computer. "Right? Wasn't Haizaki scary?"

"He just seemed like a total asshole."

Kise frowned, still moping. "Really? He seemed okay…put together with a few shades of confidence…"

"More like fifty shades of fucked up."

"I can't work like this!" Kise decided, standing up and nearly knocking his keyboard off the desk. "I'm going to get a coffee! Anyone want anything?" Ignored, he sulked on his way out. When he was gone, Kuroko glanced over his computer at Aomine.

"Was Kise that bad today?"

"He was the same as always," Aomine muttered, pounding the keys on the laptop with more force than necessary. "Stupid and trusting as always."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure Haizaki was trying to make as pass at Kise."

Kuroko's typing stopped for a moment before continuing as if it had only been a breather. "That can't be true," he said after a pause. "You were right there with them. That wouldn't have been okay."

"The bastard doesn't care about decency," Aomine said, ignoring the fact that Momoi had said it of him numerous times before. He and Haizaki were hardly the same. Just thinking about it angered him. Kuroko often let him settle in one of his bad moods, but Momoi, who was thankfully out collecting data, would have immediately begun soothing him. He would probably end up throwing the laptop across the room if he kept at it. "I'm heading out," he growled, storming out of the office. Kuroko sighed.

[=]

The hardware store was not Kise's first choice in part-time jobs, but modeling was scarce in the area and this was the only place hiring. He couldn't get any of his friends to come with him, as Kuroko worked in the college library and Aomine had somehow snagged a position as a freelance photographer for a local small magazine. Sometimes he liked to picture himself as the lone flower on a dirt mound. His hands were meant to hold delicate things, like flowers and pretty girls and his good looks were wasted on gruff middle-aged men who were only interested in power tools and wood. Still, he got along well with the other people who worked there and was doted upon by the motherly older women. He would be an attractive flower in the midst of wood shavings and paint chips then, he decided. The thought still made him a little depressed.

Still, things were looking up, he thought optimistically as he scanned a woman's gardening supplies. They placed him as cashier to stun some of the housewives into buying more unnecessary things, like candy and measuring tapes. Aomine had said that the magazine he was working with knew of a position open somewhere in the city that was looking for someone to model – a low key boutique, it sounded – and Aomine had offered to set up a portfolio for him. Aomine was one of the best photographers he knew (he was good at a lot of things, as Kise was concerned), and perhaps during a shoot, if he gave a sensual enough expression, maybe Aomine would put the camera down and come closer to him and…oh gosh. Kise flushed at his imagination and forgot to greet the next customer in line.

"Well if it isn't the charming journalist himself."

Kise jumped. Haizaki was standing there, unconcerned and unruffled, in a jet-black suit today. "I didn't know you worked here," he continued as Kise struggled to avoid hiding in shame. "If I'd known, I'd have offered you a position in my company."

"I'm alright," Kise managed to say, remembering Aomine's job offer, and began scanning Haizaki's items, which included some rope and cable ties. They seemed unusual for a businessman in an office, but Kise was not at the liberty to question the purchases of the customer. Haizaki offered a credit card, smooth and without much indication of use, as payment, along with a calculating look.

"I just remembered," he drawled as Kise handed him his receipt and his bag of items. "I had some information that I wanted to be included in the article…I think it's relevant to the interests of your college campus and the neighborhood at large…would you mind coming to my house…say…Thursday at around eight?"

"Um?" Kise faltered. He wasn't used to doing late interviews. The campus newspaper, which was distributed to the surrounding neighborhoods, usually dealt with campus news, like plays and sports and notable students. Haizaki had only been reached out to because he was a big deal in the city. As a reporter, he ought to collect all the facts, though. "Alright," he agreed, feeling a little happy with himself. That would teach Aomine for calling him a half-baked member of the newspaper. "Should I bring anyone else?"

"No," Haizaki grinned, taking his purchases. "You won't need anyone else."

[=]

Haizaki lived in a sophisticated house, with heavy use of windows and metal siding. There was an impressive gate around the place, which Kise gaped at as he stood outside, his finger hovering over the call button as the cab drove away. The shrubbery was well kept; the wealthy were indeed impressive. The neighborhood was expansive, with each house a good, cautious distance from another. There was a celebrity feel to the place, a nod at privacy and a good deal of room to do what you wanted without being disturbed. Kise swallowed. He was a model; he could deal with this kind of grandeur. He ought to press the call button now.

The box buzzed before he could press anything. "I was waiting," Haizaki's voice said, static through. Kise noticed a small camera watching him next to the light on the gate, casting a soft glow on his features. "Come in." The iron gate next to him creaked open.

The foyer was softly lit, the marble under his feet shiny. "Please, feel at home," Haizaki purred, greeting him in black slacks and a spotless dress shirt. Even without a suit jacket, he oozed professionalism. Kise noticed his tie, dark-lined, was silk. "Feel free to leave your belongings in the hallway. I wanted to talk upstairs."

"Okay." Just a peek in the other rooms exposed expensive furniture and lavish light fixtures. A sleek black piano stood in the living room. Haizaki allowed Kise to stare for a moment.

"Excuse me…may I call you Ryouta?...could I possibly borrow your phone? The phone company in the neighborhood has disconnected the lines temporarily for a service check…I'm afraid I left my own phone at the office…I need to make an important call…"

"Oh, sure." Kise handed his cell phone over without much thought. The chandelier hanging over the stairs leading to the second floor had to be glass. Haizaki stepped away to make his call. Kise was left along in the landing, looking starry-eyed up at the paintings and decorations on the wall. He heard Haizaki call for him once and gave a distracted sound of acknowledgement, but did not hear any requests to find the businessman, so remained entranced in the foyer.

Haizaki returned in almost no time at all as Kise was staring transfixed at one of the pretty paintings, Kise's phone and a bottle of wine with two wine glasses in hand. "Shall we make our way upstairs?" he asked, as Kise took his phone back.

A rule of the newspaper club was to not imbibe on the job, but Kise had had a few drinks during some interviews and found it was a good way to get the other person to open up. Aomine often complained that he had a low tolerance anyway, but he figured a glass wouldn't hurt. He should have told someone he was coming, Kise thought a little uneasily, as he had been so eager to patch up old mistakes and had forgotten to tell Kuroko or Momoi or Aomine. He expected to be out by nine anyway and banished the thought from his mind. There was nothing to gain for a businessman from a drunken college student anyway.

Haizaki led him to his bedroom, which Kise was impressed by again. It was sparely furnished, but everything inside seemed immaculate. The bed was inviting. Haizaki poured him a glass of wine before he was done admiring the room. "To your good health," the entrepreneur blessed, a toothy grin on his mouth. Kise accepted and sipped at the wine, which was sweeter than he expected.

"What did you want to add to the story?" Kise asked, sitting on the bed at Haizaki's offer as the man undid his tie. He was half-done typing the body of the story and had enough time to add any small details. The room was warmer than he thought at first. Kise wished he'd decided to wear something under his shirt.

"I wanted to say something about the time leading up to my business start-up," Haizaki explained, watching him closely. Kise remembered vaguely about Haizaki giving some detail about his history, but decided there were always thing to embellish upon. The wine was really agreeing with him. He liked his alcohol sweet. The aftertaste lingered in his mouth. Haizaki was talking about something, his eyes never leaving him, but Kise was barely listening.

He wondered if he could ask subtly if they could open a window. He was starting to feel hot and unsettled. Kise realized in the middle of Haizaki's story that he'd forgotten any type of recording equipment downstairs. "I forgot a tape recorder," he said, feeling stupid as Haizaki continued staring at him. He stood to get one downstairs in his bag, but a strange heat had pooled in his stomach, lingering uncomfortably in his groin, that made him gasp and sit back down.

"Are you alright?" Haizaki asked, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"It's really hot," Kise confessed, knowing his face was flushed as he spoke. "Could you open a window?"

"I learned a technique to deal with hot flashes," Haizaki said, matter-of-factly. "Some old doctor taught it to me overseas. Want me to teach you?" At Kise's nodding, he grasped his tie, which he had deposited on the bed. "Hold out your hands. This has something to do with some nerves in your arms. From my understanding, apparently stopping them cuts off the brain from its heat sensors or something like that." Kise held out his hands obediently, feeling no sudden rush of relief as Haizaki tied his wrists together.

"It's not working," he said.

"Of course not," Haizaki laughed, unbuttoning and shrugging off his shirt. "You're pretty dim for a college student," he continued, as Kise became skittish. "You swallowed that story like you swallowed that aphrodisiac, and by the end of the night, you'll be swallowing something else."

"But…" The heat was becoming quite unbearable. He struggled weakly against the tie, but even the movement at his wrists was unusual, making him feel strangely good. Haizaki gave him a soft shove and he fell backwards onto the bed, still flushed and slightly struggling. Haizaki was hovering over him, grinning maniacally. Kise groaned softly as the man reached down and tweaked at a nipple through his shirt, the motion sending sharp waves of pleasure through his torso.

This wasn't what he wanted at all! If anything like this were to happen, he'd want Aomine…! Tears collected in his eyes and he tried to look up as fiercely as he could at Haizaki, which appeared on his pink, aroused face as something closer to sexuality. The entrepreneur chuckled, his fingers scampering over Kise's neck and diving into his mouth, which opened with another hot moan. "We have a guest coming, though," he murmured as Kise looked at him wildly. "So behave yourself…"

[=]

Thursdays were game show nights and Aomine had a routine of watching the worst ones while eating dinner and this one, about running while answering difficult trivia questions, was really stupid when his phone rang. He was in the middle of watching some pop star cock her head cutely as she struggled to think and jog at the same time and glanced at his phone. Kise calling at this hour was unusual, but Kise was an unusual person.

Aomine grunted as a greeting.

"I take it this is Aomine_cchi_, the newspaper photographer?"

His interactions with Haizaki had only been brief, but he'd recognize that snooty, condescending voice anywhere. "You," Aomine said curtly. "Where's Kise?"

"He's with me," Haizaki almost laughed, before calling for Kise and through the phone, a faint call came back. "He's with me at my house," the businessman clarified, as Aomine stood up. "And I'll eat him up if you don't come quickly."

"You bastard…"

"I have some rope with me if this aphrodisiac doesn't work, and my technique is amazing…"

"Tell me where you are!"

Haizaki gave his address with the eerie calm of someone who wasn't about to commit heinous crimes and wished him luck before hanging up rudely. The address was at least half an hour away. Momoi didn't have a car and Kuroko had left early for another one of his gross dates and probably would not react kindly to the interruption, but someone's purity was at stake. Kuroko did not sound like he particularly believed Aomine but handed him the keys when Aomine met him at the restaurant they were at as Kagami stared hatred of a thousand years into him.

The gate to Haizaki's house was open, though Aomine would have crashed through it even if it wasn't (Kuroko would kill him), and so was the front door. Kise's things were lying on the floor. There were sounds coming from upstairs, and after a quick sweep indicating that the first floor was deserted, Aomine scaled the staircase in seconds flat and honed in on the bedroom.

Haizaki was expecting him. Kise's clothes were scattered, ripped and torn haphazardly on the floor. The tearful blonde himself was angled right at the door, his thighs spread and gripped by Haizaki as the man thrust up at him leisurely. A black tie was tied loosely around Kise's mouth, stifling a cry as Aomine entered, a thick coarse rope around his wrists. There was a thick, blue dildo lying abandoned on the floor, a shiny coat of lube still coated around it. Kise's dick was hard and the light shade of pink Aomine had only dreamed of, and it bobbed as Haizaki thrusted, dripping with precum.

"Say hello to our guest, Ryouta," Haizaki said, singsong, as Aomine trembled with anger in the doorway. He slipped a hand up as he kept thrusting and tugged the tie out of Kise's mouth.

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise cried, his voice faltering into a moan as Haizaki ran his fingers over a perky, pink nipple. Aomine cursed softly under his breath, angry that he'd gotten hard in a situation like this from Kise's voice. His fingers itched for the white flesh Haizaki was tainting with his hands. "Don't…don't look…"

"By all means, look," Haizaki laughed. "Join in if you want." He tilted Kise back, giving Aomine a perfect few. "There's still room in his hole. I prepared him well."

He should kill Haizaki. He should go over and pull Kise away and kill the cocky, manipulative bastard. But Kise was giving him an erotic look and his erection was straining painfully through his pants. Haizaki noticed, for he gave an understanding chuckle and shifted Kise a little higher.

"Fuck," Aomine growled, feeling extremely like shit, as he unzipped his fly and came closer. "_Fuck_. Sorry, Kise, but your face…"

"No," Kise whimpered, although he flushed as Aomine kicked off his pants. "Aomine_cchi_, this wasn't…no…"

"Oh, come on," Haizaki cackled, reaching up to pull roughly at Kise's hair. "I heard double penetration feels amazing."

"Condom," Aomine said lowly, almost throttling Haizaki when the man snorted, but the businessman tossed over a box. The impassive white letters on the box indicated the condoms were lubricated; best, since Aomine wanted the least amount of contact with Haizaki's things if he was going to be fucking Kise. Kise had stopped whining and was looking, a little terrified, at Aomine, who had rolled on the condom wordlessly and stood, a moment's hesitation, between Kise's legs, before thrusting in.

He'd had tight girls before, but Kise, with Haizaki annoying in the mix, was almost painful, although his dick might have begged to differ. Kise was hot and wet and the feel of skin almost made Aomine sigh in relief. Almost immediately, Kise began to wibble, tears pouring down his face. "Ouch, ouch…" His sobs almost made him incomprehensible. "Oww…pull out, pull out, it _hurts_…!"

Aomine began to pull out, the anguish in Kise's voice snapping him back to the realization that this was a bad idea, but Haizaki slipped out almost graciously. "Oh, don't mind me," he sniffed, a vile look on his face. "Continue. You two have been wanting this, haven't you?"

Aomine wanted to disagree and maybe spit in Haizaki's face, but he was already balls deep in Kise, and quite frankly, Kise felt as amazing as his wet dreams. "Aomine_cchi_," Kise gasped, struggling to get his bound wrists around Aomine's neck, "if it's you…if it's you, I don't mind…"

As much as he did not want to make a show in front of Haizaki, he was already too deep for such regrets. Kise moaned beautifully in his ear as he thrusted, whispering absurd nonsense as Aomine bit his neck. He was vaguely aware that Haizaki was laughing at them. Aomine reached down, as Kise began breathing more raggedly, and rubbed a finger across the slit and Kise came all over his hand.

Aomine had tossed the condom over his shoulder uncaringly onto the ground and was working on the rope around Kise's wrists when he remembered Haizaki was still there. "Hey," the businessman rumbled, his voice low with lust. "Now you're done, how about a threesome?"

"Go fuck yourself," Aomine answered with badly hidden wrath, and punched Haizaki right off the bed. The man writhed as Aomine threw his jacket around Kise's shoulders and collected his clothes.

"I haven't even come yet!" Haizaki yelled, rubbing his bruising cheek as Aomine flipped him the finger and half-carried Kise out of the room. He glared at his erection. The time he decided to be nice, it completely backfired. Force, it seemed, still was the best way. "I fucking hate children!"

[=]

Note: Did I really fucking write this.


End file.
